


[PODFIC] Inexorable Time

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, McHanzo Week, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Gilbird14's Summary:"It was the little things between missions: the casual touches of their shoulders, the scarce but meaningful words before leaving, the smiles of encouragement, the electricity when they unwillingly touched hands, the looks that spoke the words neither dared to speak... In these moments, time went slower and everything surrounding them faded into the background.Written for McHanzo Week Day 6: Seasons/Time"
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 5 Min Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Kudos: 13





	[PODFIC] Inexorable Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inexorable Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161474) by [Gilbird14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbird14/pseuds/Gilbird14). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [Gilbird14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbird14/pseuds/Gilbird14) ♡

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19zhqUFmpAB614hxLHIGvUcQQuDTpamuV/view?usp=sharing)

Listen on [tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/629023264965001216/inexorable-time-by-gilbird14-author-summary-it)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
